Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel including a touch sensor, and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) such as an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), or the like, typically includes a display panel in which an electric field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer are formed. Panels of each of the organic light emitting diode display, the liquid crystal display, and the electrophoretic display may include an organic emission layer, an active layer, and particles charged with electric charges as the electro-optical active layer, respectively. The electric field generating electrode may be connected to a switching device such as a thin film transistor, or the like, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.
These display devices may include touch sensor so that a user may interact with the display panel in addition to viewing an image on the display panel. A panel in which the touch sensor is formed is commonly referred to as a touch sensor (or a touch sensor panel, a touch screen panel, or the like). A display panel having a touch sensor may also be referred to as a touch panel. The touch sensor indicates touch information when the user touches a screen using his/her finger, a touch pen, or the like, by sensing a change in pressure, electric charges, light, or the like, applied to the screen. The touch information may include whether or not an object touches the screen, a touch position, and the like. The display device may output an image signal based on the touch information.
Touch sensing may be implemented by a capacitive touch sensor including touch electrodes. In the capacitive touch sensor, the touch electrodes form a capacitor and may sense a change in a capacitance of a capacitor generated by a touch. The touch information may be generated based on the change in the capacitance during the touch.
When the touch electrodes are alternately disposed in a plane, connection parts connecting the touch electrodes may overlap each other. In this case, the more the overlapping area increases, the more parasitic capacitance increases, resulting in reduced touch sensitivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.